hungary_1956fandomcom-20200213-history
László Rózsavölgyi
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C3%B3zsav%C3%B6lgyi_L%C3%A1szl%C3%B3 László Rózsavölgyi (Oradea, November 26, 1896 - Szeged, November 27, 1978) was a lawyer, an entrepreneur, a member of the Parliamentary Assembly of the Democratic People's Party. He went to elementary school in Szatmárnémeti, then went to the Jesuit Gymnasium and then passed her maturity exam at the Piarist Gymnasium in Trencsén. After the outbreak of the First World War, he was called a soldier, so his studies had to be paused. For four years he fought on the Italian and Russian fronts. He was also assistant to István Tisza at the same time, in 1918 he was installed as Lieutenant Hussar. After the war, he attended the Faculty of Law and Politics of the Royal Hungarian Pázmány Péter University. He was a bank official, personal secretary and official of various companies. He worked in Hamburg and spent 30 months in South America. Outside the Jesuit order, he worked as a librarian in Rio de Janeiro. Three years after his return he moved from Oradea to Hungary. Initially they lived in Gyula and then in Makó and worked as a lawyer. He was an editor of the Makó Catholic Envoy and a member of the Credo Male Association. After settling his lawyer's examination, he moved to Nyíregyháza in 1933. He opened an Attorney's Office and was Counselor of Aurél Dessewffy. He also handled farming because he bought a 130-hectare estate from his income. Also called in the Second World War. He fought for a brief time on Soviet front, but he did not take part in serious operations because of his older age. In 1942, a soldier was inaugurated. In 1944 Soviet troops fled to and moved to Budapest. By a friend of a small-town politician, Jorcs Csorba, he became involved in the resistance. After the siege of Budapest, Csorbát was elected mayor of the capital, and shortly thereafter László Rózsavölgyi served as Chief Registrar. At the end of 1945 he returned to Nyíregyháza. Because of his role in resistance, his merits were acknowledged and appointed by the local lawyer's chamber minister. However, the appointment of the county police chief was opposed by the communist and the peasant parties. After the 1945 land reform, he had 100 holdings left over by his holding, and he continued to do so. After moving to Nyíregyháza in 1933, he became a member of the local Roman Catholic parish. He encouraged this community to enter the Democratic People's Party in 1947. In the parliamentary elections of August 31, 1947, the Parliament of Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg county was included in the list. After the termination of the DNP faction he continued his work as a non-party representative. After his term expired, he withdrew from political life, but was excluded from his Bar. They did not allow him to work worthy of his training and knowledge, he only had the opportunity to work physically, so he moved again. Gyula worked as a factory worker and later as an animal welfare worker and later became a painter of the Water Directorate. During the 1956 Revolution, he was elected to the Workers' Council in his workplace. After the defeat of the War of Independence, he was arrested in retaliation in February 1957 by the Supreme Court for two years imprisonment, partial confiscation of property and restriction of his citizens' rights, following the "continuing indictment against the people's democratic state order". He was released from the Marianostras' Prison and the Prison in February 1959. She then moved to Szeged to her daughter. Until his retirement, he worked as a port of the National Theater of Szeged. After the change of regime in 1990, his sentence was annulled. In 1991 he received the 56th medal posthumously. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians